


The Fallen Queen

by arpita



Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arpita/pseuds/arpita
Summary: Sumithra laments the loss of her beloved marital home.





	The Fallen Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MayavanavihariniHarini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/gifts), [Inkn1ght1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkn1ght1/gifts), [Ratna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratna/gifts).



_ It isn’t easy being exiled from your own Kingdom _ , she thinks as she watches their beautiful palace being consumed in flames.

In all these years, Sumitra has never known anything other than beauty and kindness, and love. Her husband, Jayasena was a great King, albeit of a Kingdom not as large as Maahishmati, but Great nevertheless. Kuntala was just like her maiden home, and hence she had never felt like an outsider as she oriented herself to her new surroundings.

Her sister-in-law, - _ how would she be now, Sumitra wonders in a wandering moment _ \- Devasena, was just as amicable, and affectionate as she had hoped she would be. Perhaps even more, because she was more of a daughter to her than a sister-in-law. So dearly had Devasena been brought up, so lovingly, so tenderly, and then-

_ “I am yours, Devasena. From now, till death claims me.” _

A pair of dark, deep grave eyes float into her memory, as she remembers Amarendra Baahubali’s confession, rather enunciation of his love for Devasena.

She remembered the man’s fall from grace, she remembered His Mother’s contempt for their Devasena, she remembered Bhallaladeva’s coronation, and now-

She looked around once again. 

Her heart writhed in pain, stifling its screams in the dead of the night as she watched her people, succumb to Bhallaladeva’s whim of burning Kuntala Desha to ashes. Nothing was left of her home, her people had lost all hope. Jayasena had been defeated, without a war.

Sumitra realises, that she is weary of these exertions. She isn’t Devasena, so she cannot possibly rebel, she knows. And her ray of hope, that very girl might possibly be bound in chains, at the mercy of that monster who had probably claimed her husband, and her baby.

“Strengthen her, Lord.” her lips release a prayer before The Erstwhile Queen of Kuntala falls unconscious on a ground that gives her refuge when she has been rendered homeless.

  
  



End file.
